


NEXT 2 YOU

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 平行世界, 年龄操作, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 原作背景。M20之后发生的故事。
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_**过去的时间和未来的时间，** _  
_**过去可能存在的和已经存在的，** _  
_**都指向一个始终存在的终点。** _  
_**——《四个四重奏》** _

  
这是一座被诅咒的城市。  
一切都结束了。  
在它注定结束的地方。

  
银袋塔坍塌引起的尘暴像浓雾一样悬浮在空中，夕阳在大块的云雾后透出肮脏的橙红色，直升机螺旋桨的声音在尘暴中轰鸣，远处的警笛不停地发出刺耳的尖啸。另一头，天边的月亮不知何时已经爬上云梢，嵌在零星点缀着星星的蓝色天空里，在尘雾中黯淡无光。若隐若现的银河像一道天堑，将天空分割成完全不同的两半。  
几只飞鸟稀稀落落地从空中飞过，硝烟里弥漫着刺鼻的血腥味。  
但丁拿着叛逆剑，眼中的血红缓缓褪去，从侵袭大脑的眩晕中回神。他怔怔地看着趴在地上一动不动的维吉尔，鲜红的血液顺着叛逆的剑刃滑到剑尖，滴落在碎石瓦砾里聚成一滩小小的血泊。  
发生了什么？  
但丁眼里透出迷惘困惑的神情。  
我杀了他？  
但丁有些呆滞地抬起胳膊，看着手里的叛逆剑，肮脏的银色金属上印出了一张模糊的满是血的陌生的脸。  
激烈争斗的黑白画面从眼前快速闪过，只有维吉尔胸口的血是那样的鲜艳，鲜艳得刺痛了但丁的双眼。  
啊。  
我想起来了，我杀了维吉尔。  
我杀了维吉尔……  
但丁膝盖一软，跪倒在地上。他双手抓握着叛逆的剑柄，艰难地撑着身体。深吸一口气，此刻才发觉身体疼痛不已，胃部绞紧，肺部像是被空气灼伤，每次呼吸都是一种折磨。他揪紧胸口的布料，突如其来的痛苦令他猝不及防，原本褪下去的斑痕又顺着脖子往上疯狂蔓延，发出像毒蛇吐信一样的嘶嘶声。  
啊啊——  
但丁痛得弓起背，背上被阎魔刀和幻影剑斩伤的伤口全部裂开，他掐着自己的脖子大口大口地喘气，发出痛苦的气声，剧痛仿佛滚烫的岩浆般将他包裹，额头上的血混着汗珠滑过他的眼睛，像一滴血泪。  
时间好像变慢了，但丁看着那滴血珠用极缓的速度下落，它落在他的链坠上，在宝石的表面往下滑落。当它接触到维吉尔的脸颊的刹那，视线里的画面好像被石头扰乱的平静水面一样荡开。  
一道强光照亮了废墟，但丁视野中的一切都变成了白色，眩光照得人睁不开眼睛。  
．  
但丁被撞了一个踉跄，他艰难地从一片白光中睁开眼睛。  
“你他妈有病啊，横在路中间找死？”一脸横肉的路人嫌恶地看了一眼但丁，说完又用力推了他一把。  
重心不稳的但丁往后退了几步撞到另一个陌生人才稳住身体，接着被汹涌的人潮挤得东倒西歪。但丁松开捂着胸口的手，在这匆忙的十字路口茫然地左顾右盼，想要知道发生了什么，这又是什么地方。  
一转身，视线就对上一个迎面走来的男人。  
熟悉又陌生的脸。  
那个人瞬间像是被施了定身法术般定住了，他手里还在通话中的手机直直地坠到地上，手机屏幕的碎片溅得到处都是。  
男人完全愣住了，浅灰色镜片背后不可置信的眼神突然闪烁不定，纤薄的嘴唇微微蠕动，像是在寻找某个陌生的词汇。  
“……但丁？”  
熟悉的声音让但丁也呆住了，眼前这人是维吉尔吗？不，虽然很像，但他比维吉尔看上去更成熟更稳重，声音也更低沉，那眉间的褶皱深刻得似乎再也抹不平。他摇了摇头，这里是LIMBO吗，还是又是什么可怕的幻觉？  
男人走到但丁跟前，他的语气里充满惊喜和激动：“真的是你？”  
但丁还没有弄明白发生了什么，但熟悉的声音和开场白让他木讷地嗯了一声。然后他被拉了一把，几乎是撞进男人的怀里，被紧紧地抱住。  
男人力气好大，身上的伤口被挤到裂开，但丁却没有挣扎，男人的身上有熟悉的令人安心的味道。他任由男人在人来人往的斑马线上拥抱他，他早已习惯路人奇怪的目光。  
信号灯开始倒数，快红灯了。  
“喂，”但丁低声问，“你是维吉尔是吗？”  
男人这才松开他，摘下眼镜。但丁看到他蓝灰色的眼睛朝自己微笑，连眼尾的细纹都是那样的温柔。  
“嗯。”维吉尔看着但丁，伸手摸了摸他的脸，十分自然地替他擦去脸上的污渍。  
但丁没有退缩，张了张嘴想再说点什么，却又停住了，仿佛最后一点力量也彻底消耗殆尽。  
对面的维吉尔笑得眼睛都弯起来，他牵着他的手说：“我们回家吧。”  
他的声音很轻，就好像微风拂过树叶。  
回家？但丁感到胸口下方的某处挤作一团。  
_“你也不可能阻止我的，弟弟。”_  
强烈的不安，刺眼的红色让但丁的头又剧烈地痛起来。  
维吉尔重新戴上眼镜，弯腰捡起屏幕被摔得粉碎的手机，抬头时看到了但丁失去平静的脸，痛苦和压抑毫无保留地写在他从没掩饰的脸上。  
十二月的LimboCity十分寒冷，早晨才下过一场冻雨，原本就低的气温又降了好几分，穿着单薄的但丁突然在寒风里打了个喷嚏。  
维吉尔眼中柔软的光影全被挡在了镜片的背后。  
红灯了，斑马线外的汽车气急败坏地按着喇叭。维吉尔瞥了司机一眼，驾驶位上的秃头中年白人想要再次按下去的手僵在了半空，恐惧渗入他的胸膛，他的膝盖一阵发软。他没来由地相信，只要他按下去，那个男人就会将他杀死。  
维吉尔握着但丁的胳膊领他走到路边，伸手去脱他脏兮兮的皮外套，看到了他身上的伤。但丁愣了一下还是顺从地让维吉尔脱下外套，刺骨的寒风吹得他打了个哆嗦。  
维吉尔把脱下来的外套扔在一边的垃圾桶上，然后解开自己的围巾给但丁围上，脱下大衣将他整个包裹起来。  
带着维吉尔体温的大衣裹上来的时候，但丁有些恍惚，熟悉的感觉卷住了他攥得紧紧的心。关于那个人的体温，有一些只有他知道的秘密。那些秘密现在全都变成了锋利的刀子，稍微触碰就会血流如注。  
但丁抬头仰视维吉尔，才发现他比自己高了许多，他的大衣也不是自己熟知的尺寸。  
四目相对的刹那，一种微妙的情绪在两人之间弥漫开来。  
维吉尔没有说话，依然是微笑。他摘下手套，用手捂住但丁冻得通红的耳朵，拇指轻轻抚过但丁眉骨上的伤疤。  
温暖缓缓地扩散，但丁高度紧张的精神和疲惫不堪的身体因为这令人安心的温暖瞬间松弛下来。他抓着维吉尔西装的衣领，默许了自己的逃避，他相信这是一场会醒来的梦。  
看着一头栽倒在自己怀里的但丁，维吉尔的心抽了一下，忍不住收紧了胳膊。他平静的表情突然变得痛苦起来，脸上的优雅跟隐忍全都不复存在。  
他以为自己已经足够冷漠无情，以为十五年的折磨已经让自己心如死灰，却依旧在那个人面前溃不成军。片刻之后，维吉尔摇了摇头，将自己从记忆的牢笼中拉扯出来。他有一些害怕，却又有些开心。  
在黑暗中独自舔舐伤口的飞蛾奋不顾身地飞向那团重新燃起来的火焰。


	2. Chapter 2

厚实的窗帘紧闭，遮住了所有的光线和声音，床头灯亮着，暖色的光只照亮了一角，其余地方都暗沉沉的。  
维吉尔侧躺在床上，左手支着头，他的视线落在眼前睡着的人脸上——但丁年轻的，轮廓分明的脸颊。略长了一些的银发盖住了额头，紧阖的双眼上睫毛微微颤动，鼻梁上有一道细小的擦伤。  
但丁睡着的时候很可爱，很安静，不会像白天里那样桀骜不驯不可一世，累极了缩在被子里的样子是如此毫无防备。  
维吉尔这么专注地看着但丁已经半个多小时了，但他知道这远远不够。他轻轻抚过但丁的脸侧，拇指抚摸他的嘴唇，他能确实地触碰到他，触碰到这具温暖的身体。  
在他了如指掌的世界里毫无征兆地发生了如此匪夷所思的事情，他讨厌这种不受他控制的感觉。  
可是那是但丁啊。  
他真的是但丁吗？虽然看起来很像。触碰他的时候，身体自动唤起了尘封已久的肌肉记忆。  
维吉尔像是发现了什么很可笑的事，嘴角滑过一个不屑的微笑。如果这是个陷阱，已经足够他死上十次了。可是如果有人敢拿但丁跟他开玩笑，他绝对会让那个人死上一百次一千次。  
房间里非常安静，但丁有规律的呼吸喷洒在维吉尔的胳膊上，维吉尔能感受到他的心跳，坚实有力的心跳声里混杂着一些不和谐的杂音。他伸手揉了揉但丁的头发，柔软的触感像利剑一样划开他尘封的心。  
十五年，虽不足以消磨掉一段记忆，却能让拼命想要忘记的事物变得模糊，然后假装自己忘记了。  
“你当时一定很害怕吧，那个样子的我。”维吉尔俯身过去轻轻地吻了但丁，记忆深处有什么东西像潮汐一般翻涌上来将他紧紧裹住，心头那点模糊的疼痛像微小的火苗一样重新燃烧起来。他退到一边摸着自己的嘴唇，看着那个他深爱过的人。  
“如果你遇见的是以前的我，你就惨了。”  
维吉尔关了灯，将但丁揽进怀里。  
黑暗里传来一声低沉的叹息。  
．

早上九点多，但丁醒了。  
他睁开眼睛，呆了几秒钟后，看见了天花板上黑色的方形顶灯——他记得维吉尔的卧室里有一个差不多模样的灯。他猛地弹起来，每块肌肉都抻紧了让他痛得叫出了声。  
卧室很大，十分陌生，没有多余的家具，装潢极其简约，简约到就像是地产公司的样板房。一切由黑白灰构成，除了自己之外的一切都没有颜色，冷冷清清的没有人气，还好暖气开得够足。  
被子从身上滑下来，但丁低头看自己，还穿着昨天的衣服，背心裤子上都是血迹和不明污渍。但丁摊开双手，还能清晰地闻到手上的血腥气，他还记得叛逆穿过维吉尔身体，锋利的刀刃切开肌肉和骨骼带来的触感。  
把手握成拳还是颤个不停。  
想不起具体的细节，好像做了一个很长很长的梦——他和维吉尔战斗，然后维吉尔死了。  
灰色的窗帘开着一道细缝，没有颜色的光从外面投射进来。但丁有些蹒跚地走过去拉开窗帘，略微等待眼睛适应光线，陌生的钢铁森林出现在他的视野里。公寓所处大厦的高度将大半城市一览无余——看起来很像，一切却都变了样，只有远方海边的摩天轮还是记忆中的模样。  
旁边的单人沙发上放着一件大衣，但丁抓起那件大衣，是他昨天披过的那件——上面还有维吉尔的味道——他熟悉的森林和海洋。他把大衣放在鼻子下面，用力地吸气。  
“你是维吉尔是吗？”他昨天这样问那个人。  
“嗯。”  
血的味道，到处都是血的味道。  
但丁用力把大衣砸向窗户，扶着玻璃滑坐到地上，抓着胸口的衣服大口大口地呼吸。  
和维吉尔厮杀的画面又出现在眼前，心脏好像要炸裂了，强烈的窒息感让他感觉不到自己的存在。他不停地呼吸，越来越快，视界里一片黑白，窒息的感觉没有任何好转，喉咙像是被一只无形的手扼住。  
玻璃里倒影出血红的人影，但丁挣扎着想要抹去那片狞笑的猩红。  
“但丁！”  
维吉尔打开门看见但丁跪在窗边急促地呼吸，双手拼命地在落地窗上擦着什么。他冲上去搂住他，将他的双手捉住了紧紧地握在手心里。  
“没事的，没事的，我在。放轻松，慢慢地呼吸，没有人会伤害你的。”  
但丁回头看向他，突然抓住他的肩膀一口咬住他的脖子，犬齿撕裂皮肤，一块肉被咬了下来。血管破裂，热血喷溅而出洒了但丁一脸。脖子上被咬出一个洞的维吉尔没哼一声，甚至都没去管伤口。但丁放开他，把血和肉块吐到他脸上，咧开血淋淋的嘴，冲着维吉尔露出一个不屑的笑容，举起自己的中指戳到维吉尔的鼻子。  
“我会杀了你，下次你一定会死。”  
维吉尔淡淡地抹掉脸上的液体，他抚摸着但丁的脸摇头叹气，低头吻上那双沾满血的嘴唇。但丁震惊地睁大双眼，维吉尔把舌头伸过去，扣住但丁的双手将他按在落地窗上亲吻。  
并不是想象中的强硬不可违抗，反而是有些甜蜜的，感觉自己的拳头砸在了软绵绵的棉花上，但丁胸中泛起一阵恶心。焦躁的感觉包裹着“他”，被困在这颗“茧”里，无论怎样用力都无法挣扎逃脱。想要咒骂，却被吻堵得张不开嘴。  
直到怀里的身体渐渐软化不再抵抗，维吉尔才放开他。看着晕过去的但丁，看着这杀人现场般的场景，无奈地笑了。  
“我等你。等你来杀我。”


	3. Chapter 3

但丁被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，睁开眼睛看见一个穿着工作服的女人正跪在地上擦地板。  
女人发现他醒了，赶忙停下手上的活：“对不起，吵醒您了吗？我马上就弄完了。”  
我这是在哪儿？但丁抱着还在阵痛的大脑试图让自己变得清醒一些，可是脑袋像被人抽走了所有的神经，把它们全都打结再塞回颅腔似的，痛得他想吐。  
“床头有药，费舍尔先生说，如果你觉得难受，可以吃。”家政阿姨指了指床头的柜子。  
费舍尔先生？谁啊。但丁被头痛折磨得受不了，一把抓过那些绿色的药片吞了下去，喝水喝得太急，像咽了块铁。他倒回床上，那种针扎大脑万虫噬心的痛感过了好一会儿才消失。  
  
症状得到缓解的但丁再次醒来，家政阿姨已经走了，地板和落地窗有被明显清洁过的痕迹。他掀开被子，发现自己只穿了一条全新的四角内裤，身上的衣服都被扒光了。  
但丁站在落地窗前，看着窗外的夜景，突然又从玻璃的反射里看到了自己的影子，他猛地后退一步，看到窗帘上没有被处理干净的飞溅的血滴。  
心跳不受控地加速跳动。眼前骤然出现了大片大片的红色，把一切染得血红，又迅速地消失。  
“FUCK!FCUK!FUCK!!!”  
什么都没发生。  
脚下是温暖的地热，但丁却感到一阵阵的寒冷。他抓起床上的毯子裹在身上，离开了卧室。  
卧室在二楼。来到走廊里，楼下传来电视机的声音，似乎什么薯片广告，薯片碎裂的咔嚓声意外的解压。但丁扶着铁质的扶手慢慢地下楼，客厅厨房依旧是一片黑白灰，整个房子就像上个世纪的黑白默片，没有一点颜色。  
寒意让但丁再次裹紧了毯子，扫了一眼客厅，没有人在，120英寸的巨型液晶电视在寂寞地播放着广告。薯片过了是同一个牌子的饮料，健康的蔬果汁，不是该死的Virility。  
厨房炉灶上的白色铸铁锅里煮着东西，微微沸腾着，隐隐有香气飘出。两天没吃东西的但丁不由自主地开始分泌唾液，他走向汤锅，左手抓紧身上的毯子，右手打开锅盖拿起汤勺。  
玄关响起大门解锁的声音。  
维吉尔抱着三个大纸袋站在门口，看到但丁裹着毯子站在厨房里一幅偷吃被抓的样子，黑白的画面似乎在一瞬间有了颜色。维吉尔愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，眼前的画面没有任何异样，似乎只是自己的错觉。  
“饿了？”维吉尔安心下来，至少没有不打招呼就逃走。  
“……嗯。”但丁收回手，眼神对上维吉尔的眼睛立刻心虚地移开。  
“家政公司的人打电话说你醒了，但是看起来情况不好。因为有些事走不开，我本来还有点担心。”维吉尔换好拖鞋走进来，把手里的东西都放到餐桌上，“现在感觉怎么样，好点了吗？”  
走得更近了，时间在维吉尔脸上留下的痕迹也越发清晰。  
“我吃了药，现在没事了，谢谢。”  
维吉尔假装没有听到那个客气到刻意的谢谢，走到但丁面前，很自然地把手心贴到但丁的额头，但丁迅速地闪开了  
“体温有点偏低，吃点东西吧。”  
说完，转身从橱柜里拿了碗，打开铸铁锅的盖子，加了一点胡椒粉和盐，先尝了尝味道，然后才开始盛汤。  
看着维吉尔的背影，但丁又有点恍惚。  
维吉尔把碗递给但丁，说：“这边还要一会儿，吃完去洗个澡，如果还有胃口就再吃点别的。”  
两张脸重叠在一起，好像跟自己说话的还是那个他熟悉的维吉尔。  
维吉尔见但丁一直盯着他，扬起嘴角：“怎么，我脸上有东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
好在维吉尔没有追问，但丁有点尴尬地掩饰了过去，端着碗转身着急地喝了一口，差点烫到舌头。但丁狼吞虎咽地干掉了那碗汤和汤里的肉丸，然后把碗还给维吉尔。  
“还要吗？”  
“嗯……要。”  
诡异的客气在两个人不到一米的距离里划出一道清晰的界线。维吉尔只是默默地接过碗，又盛了一碗。  
吃完第二碗，但丁感觉身体开始出汗。维吉尔从购物袋里拿出免洗的蔬菜沙拉，拆开包装倒进碗里。  
“去洗澡吧，衣服我等下给你拿过去。”维吉尔往沙拉里擦芝士碎，头也不回地说。  
依旧感到尴尬和不自在的但丁只能回到二楼的房间。

“我进来了。”  
维吉尔抱着衣服，敲了敲浴室的门，然后开门进去。  
但丁站在淋浴间里，背对着维吉尔，他的身体大部分被水雾遮挡，但维吉尔还是清晰地看见了划过但丁后背图腾的狭长伤痕。那几道伤疤很新，它们就像魔鬼狰狞的抓痕，抓花了但丁漂亮的后背，将天使的翅膀撕扯得四分五裂。  
世界上只有一种武器能留下这样的伤痕，没有人比维吉尔更清楚了。他移开视线，没有继续看。  
“我把衣服放在这里了，洗好就下来吧。”  
听到关门声，身体几乎僵硬的但丁才敢回头。  
放在盥洗台上的衣服旁边有一瓶啤酒，细微的冷气从瓶口往外冒，冷凝水在玻璃瓶外壁上形成一片细密的小水珠。  
他还记得我的习惯。  
但丁拿起啤酒一饮而尽，冰凉略带苦涩的液体滑过喉咙让他短暂地抛开了那些困扰他的情绪，清爽的气泡驱散了沐浴带来的闷热。  
放下酒瓶，但丁看着镜子里的人——褪尽颜色，谁都能察觉的已经变得不一样的自己。  
你是谁？  
_“你不是人类，但丁。你也永远不会是。”_  
又打了个寒颤，他赶紧抓了浴巾把自己擦干。

衣服非常合身，风格款式也是他平时会穿的，还带着新衣服特有的味道。果然跟那个人在一起，完全不用担心饮食起居。  
回到厨房，洗得干干净净都但丁散发着沐浴露的香味，赤脚站在维吉尔面前，因为身高差距变大，他不得不抬起下巴来仰视他。  
“这样看你的感觉真好。”维吉尔笑着伸手去揉但丁还有些潮湿的头发。  
但丁第二次躲开维吉尔的手，却被维吉尔抓住了手臂。但丁死死盯着维吉尔，身体不由地想要拒绝和逃离，维吉尔的眼睛微笑着，蓄满温暖的笑意，眼角好看的细纹都聚起来，但抓着手臂的手却透着强烈不可违抗。  
身体接触，但丁感到身体里好像涨潮的大海一样汹涌，维吉尔的身体像磁石一样吸引着海浪，将海浪越拉越高。但丁的呼吸急促起来，他看到他的嘴唇在动，却听不见他说了什么，画面变得很慢，很慢。  
“嘿，”维吉尔拍了拍但丁的脸，“你还好吧？”  
但丁推开维吉尔，如此犯规的距离，他都要分不清自己到底是为何心跳加速了。  
“不该喝那瓶酒的，有点晕。”他说。  
“酒量什么时候变得这么差了？”  
“……”  
“实在难受的话，要不要先吃一点甜的东西？”  
“好。”  
像提线木偶一样应对，但丁木讷地坐到桌前，看着端到面前来的巧克力熔岩蛋糕。是他最喜欢吃的，但是维吉尔不喜欢，所以这只可能是专门给他买的。拿起叉子切开，被加热到恰到好处的流心，叉起一块沾了沾柔软的巧克力酱放进嘴里，又苦又甜的味道在口腔里蔓延开来。  
维吉尔从烤箱里取出肉酱芝士焗通心粉，用盘子盛了一半放到但丁面前，自己则坐下来吃沙拉。  
“你不吃吗？”但丁看着推到自己眼前的盘子问。  
“我喜欢看你吃。”看着但丁的表情变得尴尬，维吉尔把嘴里的白煮蛋咽下去以后，笑着说，“从我的经验和逻辑上来讲，这顿饭你应该会吃很多，不过你的疑惑和对我的防备让你没有正常的胃口。”  
但丁没说话，面前的熔岩蛋糕已经被他戳得千疮百孔。  
维吉尔接着说：“我知道你有很多疑问，我会解答的，先吃饭吧。”然后他把旁边的一个盒子也推到但丁眼前，打开盖子，里面是一部手机。“呃，手机的功能和以前的手机有一点不同，不过接电话和打电话基本没什么变化。”  
以前？但丁敏锐地捕捉到了关键字。  
维吉尔又从裤兜里摸出一把钥匙。  
“这是车钥匙，找不到车可以叫车库的工作人员帮忙。手机你带在身上，我的号码已经在里面了，从已接电话里找就行，长按‘1’也可以。如果你要买东西，用手机支付就可以，直接放在支付的机器上就行，就像刷信用卡。”  
手里的焗意面拉出的芝士丝挺留在半空，但丁盯着维吉尔，没有了胃口。为什么他一点都不觉得奇怪，为什么他这么顺理成章地接受了一切？  
“维吉尔。”喊出这个名字都感到奇怪。  
“我知道你想问什么。”维吉尔并不回避但丁的眼神，他直视他的眼睛，“我也有一个问题要问你。”  
“……”但丁有些紧张地吞咽了一下。  
“你还会相信我说的话吗？”  
什么意思？和自己想象的问题完全不一样。  
没有等但丁回答，维吉尔站起来，走到但丁身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“吃完饭出去走走吧，夜景也不错的。透完气记得早点回来，门的临时密码是67359。啊，要是迷路了，可以打电话叫我去接你。”  



End file.
